It Starts With Your Voice
by Kirie Mitsuru
Summary: It was by chance that he heard her voice. Soft, sweet, and enchanting. She was special to him from the first time their eyes met. will he be able to meet her again and make her his? Mori x OC. fluff, sweet, and a bit of violence at the end.


It Starts With Your Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Ouran character or the songs or the lyric. Just this story plot and my OC, Mayami Tsukishiro

* * *

_It was like I knew you when our eyes met._

* * *

- Mori x OC -

* * *

It was by chance when Mori heard her voice. As the eldest child in Morinozuka family, it was normal for him to attend some social functions or parties along with his parent or cousin but it was really by chance that he noticed her presence for the very first time that night. It was funeral for the current head of the Mashiro Production Company, and he attended it because his grandfather told him that the deceased Mashiro was his grandfather's close friend.

It was a cloudy and dark day as if the cloud was mourning for the death of the once great Mashiro. One by one, the family member gave their respect and left one single white roses each, the old Mashiro's favorite, so he heard. All along, Mori mostly kept his eyes closed, respecting the dead, as he made sure to keep an eye on his cousin but his eyes snapped open when he heard her voice.

"_Haru ni saku hana… natsu hirogaru sora yo," _Her voice was soft, so soft and sweet with the hint of gentleness, and that managed to turned his attention away from Honey, who stood by his side, in an instance. After her voice was her shocking green eyes that mesmerized him. Her eyes didn't look at anyone specifically, a faraway look on her eyes as he took notice of her gentle smile next, before noting how beautiful her long wavy red hair was.

"_Kokoro no naka ni… kizamarete kirameku. Asa ni furu ame… mado o tozasu hi ni mo. Mune ni afureru… hikari wa kumo no ue," _she continued to sing, blinking away her tears that threatened to flow even though her voice remained calm. He could see that she wanted this last moment she had with the old Mashiro to last, to be remembered, to let go. _Who is she? _He silently wondered.

"_Yorokobi… kanashimi… subete idaite aruiteru. Watashi no te to, kimi no te o… tsuyoku tsunagu mono," _it was impressive, how she managed to hit such a high note. Her smile widened as she closed her eyes, seemingly immersed in her thought, no longer minding the tears running down her cheek and all he knew was that he couldn't tore his eyes off her. Fortunately, even his hyper cousin decided to climb on his shoulder to get a better look on the girl and stayed still.

_Aki wa mizube ni fuyu kozue ni hisomu  
Sekai no oku no kagirinai yasashisa  
Yoru ga kuru tabi inori o sasageyou  
Ashita kuru hi o shizuka ni mukaeyou_

_Watashi o michibiku tooi tooi yobigoe yo  
Hohoemu you ni utau you ni hibiku kaze no oto  
Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru  
Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

Then the song ended, a tiny bit of disappointment filling him when he realized that it was the end. Her voice sounded weak when it hit the last note, sounded like she was giving up on something, sounded so sad. It was odd to have this feeling of worry within him for an unknown fellow after a single song but it was there, the tiny bit of concern toward the fragile looking girl and another pull he felt. Such foreign feeling, he felt as if he wanted to know this girl with magical voice.

The question was unanswered, _who is she?_ From the looks people gave her, no one knew for sure. He met the Mashiro family ten years ago, if he was not mistaken. Still a kid but he remembered them, the old Mashiro and his wife who died shortly after he met her with their son who passed away seven years ago due to an illness. Of course, he met the branch family as well, the old Mashiro's sisters families but he was sure that none of them had maroon hair.

The girl muttered something softly before she kissed the rose and left it for the deceased Mashiro. Her eyes swept around the crowd as she stood and his heart skipped a beat when her green pair of eye met his although he didn't show it on his face. In her eyes, he could see her emotions clearly as if she was reaching out for him with her eyes even though her face remained calm. For some reason, her smile widened for a second before she shifted her eyes from him and walked away from the funeral as everything move on.

Ever since, her forlorn green eyes continued to haunt him until their next meeting.

* * *

- Mori x OC -

* * *

"Mori-sempai, is there something wrong?" Mori blinked out of his thought about that night and found Haruhi standing in front of him with a worried look on her face. Feeling a bit guilty for ignoring the junior due to his thought, he nodded before ruffling the cross-dressing girl's hair in assurance before asking '_why?'_.

"It's just that, you are more reserved than usual. Usually you'd watch the hosts' pranks or events but lately, you are looking at nothing, day dreaming or lost in thought?" Haruhi asked curiously as she offered him a smile, getting yet again another nod. They were in the middle of getting ready for their club but Tamaki and Kyoya were nowhere to be found even though their activity will start in fifteen minutes or so.

"Everyone, look at what we have here!" Tamaki exclaimed as he banged the door open out of blue, as dramatic as usual with Kyoya and another figure dragged by him. Mori took note of the new comer, blinking with well-hidden surprise and excitement when his eyes met the pair of green eyes that was haunting him for the past two weeks. He knew it was her and the new fellow seemed to recognize him as well when her eyes widen for a moment but Mori noted dully how her once long hair was now cut short to her shoulder.

"This is a new student in our class, Mayami Tsukishiro. He is so adorable that I couldn't resist but ask him to join us!" Tamaki squealed, not even noticing the troubled look on the girl he dragged in. Silently wondering why Tamaki called the girl a _he_, Mori's eyes never left the girl who was smaller than he guessed, around 163 cm, and looked at the people she didn't know with curiosity.

"About that, I was, and still is, trying to tell you that I can't join your club. I'm very sorry for this," the girl, Mayami, refused with apologetic smile on her face, her voice a few decibel lower than her voice that night. Her face showed genuine sorry for refusing but Tamaki, a man who just couldn't accept a simple _no_ for an answer, turned toward Kyoya for help.

"Please do offer us a reason _not _to join us. You interest me, Mayami-san. I find it odd for a mere scholarship student for being able to cover your information about everything," Kyoya stated, smiling his usual smile with a hint of amusement and wonder. Of course it will attract the Kyoya Ootori's attention when one was able to hide from his _connection _information since it has never happened before.

"That is classified information I'm afraid," she answered Kyoya's silent demand for answer. Her eyes met Mori's once more before she nodded toward the host members and turned to leave immediately, but, naturally, Tamaki insisted on her staying in for their activity. Giving up on resisting, she finally agreed to stay.

"Great! We got our toy for the day!" the twins immediately announced, slinging their arms from both side, trapping her between them. Flashing a grin, they then introduced themselves along with Haruhi. Deciding that it was their turn to introduce themselves, Mori let Honey go and followed his cousin behind, watching with amusement the gleam of surprise on Mayami's face when Honey jumped on her.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but please call me Honey! This is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka but everyone called him Mori! We are your seniors! Nice meeting you, Maya-chan! Do you want to eat cake to celebrate with me?" Honey excitedly incited Mayami who smiled at his antic and adorableness. She shook her head, giving a no on his invitation before once again looking up toward Mori.

"Nice meeting you, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai," she bowed slightly for manner's sake before turning toward the rest, "I am Mayami Tsukishiro, a second year student. Entered through Music scholarship, it's a pleasure to know all of you," she properly introduced herself, polite smile on her face, making Tamaki and the twin squealed on her cuteness. Before they knew it, they were ushered by Kyoya to get ready since the customers will come in few minutes.

"Hey! Do you want to join us? We can eat cake together!" Honey appeared beside Mayami who stood at the side line, tentatively observing each and every host interact with their clients. Mori offered her a smile and nod of acknowledgement when she decided to agree with Honey and sat in with them, listening to Honey's and the guest's rambling about their days like him.

"Oh! You said you got Music scholarship, right, Maya-chan? Can you sing for me?" Honey requested, giving a full-power puppy dog eyes that no one can resist, even her, they noticed when she tensed. Secretly wishing to hear her singing voice once again, Mori patted the girl's shoulder for moral support, feeling an odd euphoria when he felt the girl relaxed visibly under his touch as he caught a waft of caramel from her. Her green eyes turned toward him for re-assurance, he nodded and smiled slightly in encouragement even though he knew that their little interaction did not escaped Honey's scrutinizing eyes.

Then he heard her singing voice for the second time, once again allured by its' gentleness, despite sounding a few decibel lower.

_Yoru ni utaeba, yami ni nomarete_

_Asa no hikari ga sore wo terasu_

_Todokanai, sou jyanai_

_Tobira wa mou hirakareteru_

_Mitasarereba, fuan ni natte_

_Naite ireba, sore mo shiawase ga_

_Soko kara mo, mou ichido_

_Tachiagaru, tanoshimi ga aru_

_ah fumikomu dake, omoigiri, _

_Suikomu dake, kono shousoukan mo_

_Anata ga ima koko ni iru riyuu wa_

_Kono amaoto ga shitteru_

_Amaete ireba, kakeru mono ga aru_

_Soba ni areba, mienaku naru_

_Kidzukanai, sou jyanai_

_Itai hodo wakatteru_

_ah mune wo hatte, omoigiri, _

_Suikomu dake, kono shunkan ni mo_

_Anata ga ima koko ni iru riyuu wa_

_Kono yuusora ga shitteru_

_Naimono ne dari_

_Watashi ni wa naimono wo_

_Anata ga motteru hazu_

_ah fumikomu dake, omoigiri, _

_Suikomu dake, kono shousoukan mo_

_Anata ga ima koko ni iru riyuu wo_

_Kore kara mo sagashiteru_

Her voice was simply enchanting, so beautiful that it silenced the whole room into listening to her melodious voice. Mori readily smiled when her eyes seemed to search for his again, her own serene smile blooming on her face. Then hell broke loose, squeals from the fan girls filled the room along with the hosts, all bombarding her at the same time. Her panicked face settled with a polite smile once more, her previous smile all gone and Mori couldn't help but missed it already.

"Hey! Takashi! Wasn't it beautiful? Wouldn't it be great if we can hear it every day?" Honey giggled cutely, making the whole room persuade Mayami to stay and joined the host club. All the while, Mori merely nodded at Honey's question before focusing back to the troubled girl. He wondered why she was not correcting the other's presumption about her gender as well, although he decided not to approach her about it then, knowing she should have her own reason.

"I'm very sorry but I have to decline. I'm actually very busy. I have informed the chairman about my situation so he have pardoned me for not joining any club," she sighed when a hurl of protest cut her words, standing up to stop the onslaught of whines and gained back the attention before she continued, "Even so, I will have to take part as entertainer for any school events as part of my scholarship requirement and I'll join the host club for the events, will that compromise enough?" she offered, smiling in relieve when the whole room agreed ecstatically.

He pitied the cornered girl silently but deciding to stay out of it because he secretly wished to hear her singing again. It was really out of his character to react like the way he did to this girl just from hearing her voice and drowned in her emerald eyes. Overall, her facial expression was well controlled, showing enough for people to see and hiding what she didn't want others to notice but her eyes betrayed it. Her deep forest green eyes always showed her real feeling and he could see her real feeling easily for some reason whenever their eyes met, as if he knew her even though they have just met.

The next thing he knew, he was once again staring at her eyes. Maybe it was her smile, or the tired way she looked at him but all he knew, he was approaching her despite the crowd around her with ease, not once noticing the surprised look across his fellow host and customers at his behavior, and then he ruffled her head with a small smile. He has lost count on how many times he smiled that day.

"Hi," he greeted the girl for the very first time, drawing yet again another one of her real smile. In order to let her calm her nerves, he led her out to the door before bidding her goodbye, giving her an escape which she seemed to appreciate a lot by the way her eyes glint. He savored her sweet smell of caramel as he watched her straight back walked away with a hint of amusement and curiosity before turning back toward the equally curious crowd behind him, except, they were curious about his action by the look of it.

Still, he simply offered the group a smile before sitting back at his position, not minding the way girls swooned under his rare smile.

* * *

- Mori x OC -

* * *

A week passed before he saw her yet again.

It was in the school garden at one of the many benches surrounding the garden except, hers was directly under a tree, protected from the sun light by the shade. He was on the way to his Kendo club with his cousin asleep on his shoulder, stopped by the familiar and unique red hair of hers. Curious, he observed her action for the next five minutes before continuing his journey toward his Kendo club.

Surprisingly, she was looking at nothing with an earpiece connected to her red iPod on her left ear, singing softly, too soft for him to hear and her abandoned sketch book on her lap, her hands twirling her pencil. Under the bright sun, her previously deep maroon hair turned lighter, like a burning flame red, and her deep green eyes turned lighter even with her faraway look. Looking at her small and slightly hunched form made him want to hugged her and be with her as he let himself be swept away by her enchanting voice. Yet, he decided against it due to time constraint.

His silent admiration continued for another week, even on the days there was no Kendo he'll purposely walk through the hall by the garden to catch a glimpse of her and he always looked out the window from their designated seat because it gave him the view of her small figure. That went on until one day when it rained. It was Wednesday and he was on the way to Host club when he noticed her figure under the tree, sitting under the rain on her bench without an umbrella. With a worried frown, he briskly left Honey on the Music Room three, telling Honey to start without him before he marched toward her.

When he arrived, she was still sitting on her bench with her earpiece on her ear, her umbrella used for her bag instead. Without any hesitation, he continued to approach her with his large umbrella, not minding his dirtied school blazer and covered her under his umbrella with him. To his surprise, he found her sleeping, not for long though since she woke up when he stopped the rain from falling on her.

"You'll catch a cold," he told her whose eyes focused on him immediately when he loomed over her. She blinked in surprise for a few moments before flashing him her smile, contagious smile that made him smiled as well. He offered her his handkerchief before pulling her to her feet, taking her belonging and dragged her toward the school building, away from the rain. Not even giving her a chance to protest, he took off his school vest and wrapped it around her before once again dragging her, toward the Music Room three this time.

"Kyoya, uniform," Mori requested right after he opened the door, startling the other hosts and customer without any remorse. After getting a nod from Kyoya, he continued to lead the girl toward their changing room for some privacy from the squealing girls. Then he found some towel for her, getting her smile once again.

"You don't have to do this, you know," she commented, thoroughly amused by his action. Her eyes seemed to gauge his reaction to her words before she chuckled, "You remembered me, from the party," she stated, knowing that it was a fact but Mori nodded in affirmative, "I never expect anyone to recognize me," she continued, sounding a bit lost and sad for some reason.

"Why?" he asked, worried, "Why don't you want anyone to know you?" he tried to hide his emotion like usual but somehow, he failed terribly under her scrutinizing eyes. Silence enveloped them, broken when Kyoya entered the room to give the uniform, stating she can have it, and asked Mori to attend to his customer. "Give me a moment," Mori answered, getting a nod from Kyoya who then left the two alone.

"What is it about you, I wonder," Mayami started, staring into his eyes again, "Is it your second nature to worry about others, regardless whether you knew them or not?" she chuckled once again when he merely gave a shrug for her question. Suddenly remembering that she needed to change, he proceeded to the door but stopped by her call.

"I need to get away from someone," she said, winking toward him when he shot her a questioning look, "The answer to your question before. Don't tell anyone," she continued before pushing him out from the room. He stared at the door for a moment before walking toward Honey who was surrounded by cake as usual, still piecing together her answer.

"_Why don't you want anyone to know you?"_

"_I need to get away from someone."_

Shooting another worried look toward her when she exited the door, he led her toward the school entrance with her humming a song softly. Some negative scenario on her situation ran in his mind but he didn't dare ask her in fear of reminding her of some bad memory. Caught in his though, he didn't realize that they had arrived at the school entrance until she tapped his cheek with playful smile across her face.

"Thanks for escorting me, Mori-sempai," she thanked him, her hand still caressing his cheek before she inched him much to his surprise, "And stop worrying about me. I'll be fine," she stated before winking, trying cheer the tense atmosphere up. He didn't know what happened or what made him do what he did but all he knew next was that he was hugging her close, enjoying her warmth and the unique caramel scent she had. They stayed in silence for a few moments, with him processing his thought, wondering why he hugged the girl in front of him with no reason. It was an urge, instinct that he couldn't suppress and before he knew it, he had her in his arms and he had no intention to let go.

"Mori-sempai, I'll be okay. Don't worry about a stranger like me," she said weakly, her arms hugging him back. He would feel satisfied if only she didn't say that she was a stranger because, no matter how odd it may be, she was no stranger for him. True that they met only a month ago, they properly introduced one another two weeks ago, they seriously talked to one another that day, but for some reason, she was no stranger for him.

"You are not a stranger," he whispered, tightening his hold on her, basically lifting her off the ground. He met lots of other female before her but she was truly the only one that stirred emotions within him, the feeling of wanting to know her, to stay by her side, to protect her, to have her. It scared him, as unbelievable as it might be that he could feel so much emotion for a single girl without knowing anything about her and yet, felt that he knew everything about her at the same time.

"Thank you, really. You are too kind toward me. I don't deserve your kindness as much as I want it," he was tempted to ask _'why?' _but he knew it was not the time to ask when he saw her eyes. _Not yet, _her eyes said. _Maybe_ _next_ _time_, they agreed silently as she pulled away from his hold, "Your friends are waiting for you. I took enough of your time," she reminded him, eyeing behind him to hint him that she, as well as he, knew they were tailing them.

"See you around," she smiled, waving her hands. His eyes watched her small figure walked away with mixture of feeling before turning back, in time to catch Honey who flung himself at him. Just as he guessed, the whole host club, along with some of the customers, was watching them, silent enough but still noticeable with how large the crowd was. They attacked him with questions, getting only an occasional nod and a smile. Not a single question was really registered in his mind as he promised himself that he will approach her tomorrow…

… and he suddenly carved for caramel.

* * *

- Mori x OC -

* * *

"Takashi, do you love Maya-chan?" Honey's sudden question on their way back home surprised him since he never really thought of it that far yet. Pondering on his feeling to the girl quietly for a while, he then nodded in affirmative because he understand well enough that the odd attraction he felt for the first time for this one particular girl was love. Different from his attraction toward other female beauty or lust, it was the way her eyes stirred his emotions and the yearning for her voice. Describing it would be difficult but it was there, their connection since the first time their eyes truly met.

"She is the girl that sung on the funeral a month ago, isn't she?" Honey grinned when he got another nod, but then he suddenly frowned as he continued, "She always sound so sad, be gentle with her, okay? Don't hurt her. She seemed to have a horrible past." It was not surprising that Honey understood his worries, it was a feat that Honey always done no matter to who despite Honey's innocent demeanor. Although he wondered how he also found out that she was the girl from a month ago, he kept his question to himself.

"From tomorrow, after school, you should stay by her side on the bench she always sits on before hosting time, okay?" Honey ordered before teasingly continued, "I knew you are always staring at her whenever we walk pass the garden and from our seat during hosting time every day." Mori frowned at the thought of leaving Honey on his own, suppressing his blush at the teasing, but Honey insisted so he got no other choice but to comply.

"So, should we celebrate your first love with cake later?" Honey laughed when Mori's blush darkened.

* * *

- Mori x OC -

* * *

"I knew you'll come today," her voice was filled with mirth and mischief as she giggled lightly, tapping the empty seat on her right side as if giving him permission to stay. Giving him a smile, she then focused back to her math homework, from the look of it. He stayed by her side silently, watching her do her homework, occasionally pointing out her wrong work, enjoying her sweet caramel smell and the refreshing silence he never really get a lot.

"Thanks for helping, maybe I'll get full mark for once," she smiled, putting aside her homework before her eyes turned serious all of the sudden. "I enjoy your company but I need to know why are you worrying so much about me? Please, answer me seriously," her eyes turned sharp, suspicious and cold, but he still found it mesmerizing, he guessed this was why people always say _love is blind_.

He pondered on how should he answer too her question, knowing for once that silence wouldn't let him get away unless he want her to avoid him completely which was not in his wish list either. Should he make up some answer? Having some quiet, scary looking guy, although it hurt his pride to acknowledge that, confessing his love out of blue would be scary, he guessed. Even so, sweet talking was never his forte nor it will be. He frowned as every option gave negative reaction in his mind.

"Hey," Mayami suddenly stopped his thought, amusement dancing in her once deadly eyes, "Don't think too hard. I just want a blunt answer that every other commoner want. I never enjoy flamboyant guys that whispers sweet nothing into girls' ear, no offense to Tamaki," she shrugged before continuing, "believe it or not, I can assure you that I know you _enough _to believe that you are totally not like that and whatever thought on how to answer me in your head should be banished because I expect honestly over anything." Well, that helped him decide his answer.

"I love you," he confessed, staring straight to her eyes, enjoying the blush that colored her face with a hint of pride knowing he was the reason why she was blushing. He could see that she was panicking so he continued, "I want to know you better. I worry about you for no other reason beside I love you," smiling when her whole face turned as red as apple. That was all the answer he could give, nothing more, nothing less. He respected her honesty and her need for honesty so he will be honest.

"I was expecting you to say you like me, love is such a strong word," she sighed and he would have thought she didn't believe him, not that he would blame her if she didn't believe him, if it wasn't for her smile, "But I'll trust and hold you to your words." He blinked in surprise before smiling once again.

"I'll trust you," her eyes looked down in contemplation before she continued, "Even so I can't just accept your confession when I am uncertain. I dislike toying with other's feeling so, please, give me time. That is all I can give you. Give me time to sort out my feeling. Will you be willing to wait?"

Staring into her eyes once more, he could decipher her determination and seriousness of her answer and he was happy that he truly fell in love with the right girl. Not a girl that will readily jump on him for his money, social standing, or looks, but a girl that truly wished to understand him. He nodded, pleased.

Comfortable silence envelope them as he continued to observe her again as she pulled out and listened to her iPod, her loyal companion. She offered him her right ear piece as she used the right one, which he didn't reject. The song was calming although he had no idea who sung it but he smiled and closed his eyes when Mayami started to sing using her real female voice.

_hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni  
kimi no ashiato sagasu  
douka towa no yasuragi  
koko wa yume no tochuu de_

_osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_  
_michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku_

_hoshi ni yuuki ni kioku ni_  
_kimi no ashiato sagasu_  
_douka towa no yasuragi_  
_koko wa yume no tochuu de_

_itsuka subete modorite_  
_sora no hate hitorikiri_  
_anata ga matsu yasuragi_  
_hikari no ato nokoshite_

_osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_  
_michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku_

_yume ni ai ni kokoro ni_  
_kimi no ashiato sagasu_  
_towa no hikari nokoshite_  
_yurugi no nai tsubasa de_

_towa no ai o anata ni_

"Beautiful, is it not?" she commented as the song ended, getting a nod from him even though he knew she meant the song, he was agreeing that her voice was beautiful. Her eyes looked sad as she continued, "This was my dad's favorite song. He sung it daily for months before he passed away," she sighed at the memory, leaning back and stared at the clear blue sky, "That was seven years ago, when I was merely a nine years old, so I'm okay now."

"Will it be okay for you to be here? No host club today?" she suddenly asked curiously, he knew she didn't ask that to make him leave, she just didn't want to trouble him because he knew that she understood him as much as he understood her. He checked his watched, "Three more minutes," he answered her, drawing a smile from her.

"You know, you are really different from other men," she started, sounding amused for some reason while Mori internally agree that she was also different herself. She then turned toward him, her eyes meeting his again, "You're really calming, making me feel like I can tell you everything and not worry about other things," he smiled at her words, pleased for some reason.

"Can I call you using your first name? Takashi?" she tried, his name sounded great on her voice and he nodded automatically. Once again she flashed him her real smile that he adored, "I have decided to give us a chance," she told him, "We can go slow, get to know one another better first. One step at a time, okay?" he could see and understand how hard it was for her to put her trust to someone she officially talked to once. They stayed silent for another minute before Mayami broke it.

"I wonder how long this will go on," she mumbled, stretching while he tensed at her words. _Does it mean she is not confident in us? _But she smiled and leaned at him before whispering, "The so-called end of the world is coming after all," then she was laughing at her own word while Mori ruffled her hair in revenge for worrying him.

"Don't be angry, I'm just teasing. You are such a worrywart," she teased, grinning victoriously before ushering him to go and get ready to host and flirt with girls, even though he hardly speak and he knew she knew it. Just before he left, he remembered that he wanted to ask her one last thing.

"Mayami," he called, gaining her undivided attention once again, "Go home with me from now. I have a car," he knew she will think that she'll be a burden so he added, "It'll be fine." Knowing he didn't give a room for arguments, she agreed. He told her to wait for him at the school entrance at four before he really left her be. Call it an excuse but he wanted to know where she lived after all.

He smiled, anticipating four o'clock more than usual for the very first time and not the last time.

* * *

- Mori x OC -

* * *

"Takashi, want to come over today? I can cook for us instead of eating out," Mayami's voice broke the peaceful silence around them as they listened to her iPod again. It had been two months since she gave them a chance, he was relieved when Mayami and Honey get along well, and they were comfortable with silences but her question caught him off guard because it was the first time she asked him to come over. He stared at her eyes to check whether she was just fooling around or what but he could only see her seriousness.

"No. I'm not asking you to sleep with me or anything so takes your mind out of the gutter," she teased, smirking when Mori felt heat rushing to his head. He tried to hide his blushing face because she was giving him ideas, bad ones, but that seemed to amuse her even further as he heard she snickered. Of course, he agreed to her invitation. It gave him chance to know her even deeper, especially about the specific _someone _she was escaping from. The thought bothered him to no end, curiosity and worry swirling in his mind whenever he thought about their conversation that day and he was determined to find out.

"Say, what do you want to eat then? I'm not a master chef or anything but my cooking skill is decent, just says what you want," she smiled, a sight Mori engraved to his memory daily. "Curry," he whispered before swooping down and kissed her cheek, unable to contain the urge to shower her with affection. It has been a hard effort on his part to not hold her in his arms and claimed her as his as soon as possible but he still respected her decision to take their relationship slowly. As hard as it might be, she will always be more important.

"I'll go and shop for the ingredients then, after I walk you to Music Room Three. I'll wait for you at my place with your dinner, okay?" her smile was contagious, really. Honey and his customers has been pointing out that he was smiling more and more lately. Still, the thought of letting her walk home _alone_ made him worry.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. It's just for today that I walk home by myself," she assured as if she read his mind as she stood up, ready to accompany him to his host club. Knowing her stubbornness, he gave up on the thought of convincing her otherwise and stood up as well. Their journey toward the music room three was silent with the occasional humming from Mayami with earpiece on his right ear and her left ear.

"Be careful," he told her, patting her head when they reach their destination. Waving to her, who waved back before disappearing completely from his sight, he silently started to count down the minutes until he could be by her side again. It was odd, the impatient side of his that emerged whenever he thought of meeting her. Waiting was nothing new for, him considering how many times he waited for Honey but waiting for the time he can meet her again was horribly challenging. The urge to simply leave everything and be by her side was nearly overwhelming. _Nearly _as the key word.

The host club was normal that day with the Hitachiin twin's prank and the squealing fan girls. However, her absent was surprisingly really affecting him. It was strange, not seeing her petite figure sitting on their bench, sleeping, singing, or doing homework. Amused, he unknowingly smiled at his own thought filled with her, drawing fan girl squeals once again and successfully snapping him out of his thought. Checking his wrist watch, he sighed when he still had another twenty six minutes left to wait until he can meet her.

"Hi there, I never knew it only took eight minutes from school to my place," Mayami greeted, amusement dancing in her eyes when he stood outside her door exactly eight minutes after the hosting hour finished. He could only smile at her amusement, his stomach growling when he detected the smell of curry from inside her place. Rushing was an understatement for he practically dragged Honey toward their limo a second after Tamaki announced the ending of the hosting hour, the limo dropping Honey to their mansion within a minute before he reached her apartment.

"Come in then. My place is small but enough for both of us," he took off his shoe as he looked around. Indeed, it was around Haruhi's apartment size, small but cozy and enough for them. It wasn't like they were planning to cause ruckus like what others in the host club usually do. They'd probably eat and talk a bit before enjoying the silence as usual.

"Tea?" she asked after he sat down, staring at the curry with open hunger while he nodded. He could hear her soft giggle, feel the homey atmosphere and he couldn't help but relax like he always do around her. Once again taking in her place, he spotted a photograph beside the table, on top of a television. Before he knew it, he reached out and took the picture.

It was a picture of her and her family presumably. There was a young chubby baby girl with familiar emerald eyes, barely one year old he guessed, sitting on the lap of a man that shared her maroon hair, who sat beside an old man, the deceased Mashiro he noticed surprised. A woman stood behind each man, one was the old Mashiro's wife and the other was someone he didn't know. She was a half, with blond hair and blue eyes, surprisingly didn't look like Masami at all.

"That's my family, in case you hadn't conclude that," Mayami's voice tore his attention from the picture toward her who stood behind him, gently putting down the tea for both of them before she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. He could see that she was contemplating on something, telling him or not, he guessed but he knew she'll tell him when she sighed and pointed the woman who stood behind her father.

"She is Alicia Mashiro, my father's," she pointed the man her younger self sat on, "legal wife and my step mother." That was not exactly surprising considering that he had thought of that possibility when he saw no resemblance between the woman and Mayami. Her eyes turned a shade deeper before she continued, "It was an arranged married even though my mother was pregnant with me by then."

"My mother died when she gave birth to me and her family decided to give me away to my father instead of taking me into their family. Not surprising since my mother was a commoner, not rich enough to take care of a baby anyway, and my father was more than willing to take care of me, so, yeah," she explained, her eyes looked dull all the way, making him wished he was there for her along her life.

"My grandfather saw no problem in having me but my grandmother abhorred my existence, claiming that a half commoner is unfit to be the next owner of the Mashiro Production Company. I wonder why she didn't comment on me being a female too, but, oh well. She arranged a marriage for my father, in hope for a better successor," she giggled, "But, what do you know, my dad never even sleep with Alicia since he didn't love her, so he said," he noticed how she speak fondly about his father and couldn't help but smiled at her adorable smile.

"He agreed to marry Alicia only because it was grandmother's last wish anyway. Six years later, he followed grandmother so suddenly," he placed back the picture and turned toward her, cradling her in his arms because he wanted her to know that he was there for her. Maybe not years ago but now, he will always be there for her. He patted her head softly, smiled back when he felt her smile at his gesture.

"My grandfather," she started again before heaving a sigh of annoyance for some reason, "disliked Alicia as well for some reason, kicked her out to our other mansion and took care of me by himself. He really made Alicia hate me," she grumbled softly, snuggling to him, making him smiled while his heart rate sped up. It was a natural reaction whenever she was really close to him, not that he minded _much._

"My interaction with my stepmother remained only during social gathering or partied when we met and that didn't really help us get closer. Well, now she have another reason to hate me," that made him frown as he connected the information. _Could it be? _He thought with worry and her smile after her eyes met his confirmed his thought.

"Yes, she is the one I'm getting away from because I am the current owner and CEO of the Mashiro Production Company. I even work as a voice actor and singer sometimes as well," she grinned, looking proud of her achievement even though his frown was still visible. Despite his initial worry, he couldn't help but feel proud for the girl as well. Well, not many, if any, seventeen years old girl that can achieve so many thing within the short time they live.

"Logically speaking, my step mother should be the one that own the company right now but my grandfather apparently left a will behind and he stated that everything he owned, along with the company, is rightfully given to me so that enraged Alicia real bad," she sighed. Now that he knew why was living alone, and erased all sign of her live, his worry deepened. Before he could say anything, his stomach decided that it couldn't wait for food much longer and growled.

"Sorry," he whispered softly to her ear while trying to hide his embarrassment as she laughed in amusement. Thus, they proceed to eat the curry in comfortable silence, enjoying the peace while it lasted. He watched her eat as he filled his stomach as well, watched the small content smile looking free from any burden on her face. Never before had she looked so _free_ and he guessed it was okay to worry for her as long as he could still see her smile.

* * *

- Mori x OC -

* * *

She was gone.

That day, Mori couldn't seem to calm down. He felt it, the worry and ominous bad feeling since morning that day when it rained heavily, still, he tried to calm himself and assured himself that she was okay, she came to school after all, they still have their daily short moment that day but suddenly she was gone, taken away from him. One minute she was there, waving to him after he dropped her to her apartment, the next when the car move for few seconds, he saw a man hitting her head before pulling her into a van.

"Turn back!" he shouted, panicked and agitated at the scene that had just unraveled in front of his eyes. Theirs, his and Honey's limo stopped abruptly at his order, too slow for him and he dashed out, determined to catch up to her and bring her back to his arm before he murder those people. Maybe his legs were too slow or their van was too fast, but what he knew was that the van was out of his reach, taking away _his_ girl.

"Takashi, calm down. I got their car number. We can ask Kyo-chan for help!" Honey shouted, trying to catch up to him who refused to stop running despite how futile his attempt was. Finally he stopped, the van was out of sight and his cousin was shouting on him to stop and calm down. Yes, he stopped, but his mind couldn't process anything beside the fact that Mayami was taken right in front of his eyes.

Rage and anxiety filled his inside, contorting his face to a murderous look that made some of the passer by kid cried. His muscle tensed horribly due to his anger and he had no control over it. Usually, he could still gain some rational thought even when Honey was swept away by the current back when they played at Kyoya's place. Maybe it was because he knew Honey could take care of himself well, but it was so different. Now, he felt like murdering those fools that dared touch what was his. Yes, he was that angry.

"Mitsukuni, let's go to Kyoya's mansion. Do me a favor and call him," he requested, briskly walking back toward their awaiting limo. He didn't even dare touch anything because he knew he was currently out of control and might destroy anything in his way. Fortunately, Honey seemed to understand this.

Their ride toward the Ootori mansion was silent, only Honey's voice talking to the phone that filled the silence. In the end, all host club member will be helping. Still, his pessimistic thought started up again. All the maybe and what if was torturing him. _What if they kept her in a prison and let her starve before they reach her? _Or, _Maybe they are planning to torture or kill her? _And, _what if they erased her memories to control her?_

His thoughts were too pessimistic, he knew, but he couldn't help it because he knew they could do it to her. _If _she was harmed when he found her, he will really kill these bastards and that wicked step mother of hers with no mercy. The problem now was how to find her? Being part of the rich society meant she could be anywhere in this world, anywhere in this area if they hurry, but how?

"Kyoya, what have you find about the car?" he hardly noted the surprised look across the other member's face at the urgency of his voice. Not that he blamed them, he hardly spoke daily, but this was no time for silence. Kyoya kept typing something in his laptop as they were gathered in Kyoya's room.

"I have used the cameras all over the city streets, the houses, and security cameras in all mansion in this city," he paused slightly before he smirked, "There, at one of the street heading toward the richer part of the city." His sentence was not questioning but Mori could sense the curiosity to why would a commoner be kidnapped and taken to a richer part of their city. How he managed to gain access of all those cameras was left unknown because now was not the time for that.

"Can you check whether they are heading toward the Mashiro Family's second mansion?" Mori inquired, pretending not to see the questioning look across his fellow host friends. Watching Kyoya check on his question, indeed, the car entered the Mashiro Second mansion. His panic rose up when he saw a glimpse of her and she was not unharmed, not with the sight of blood covering half of her face. Without a further ado, he asked for its' full address and bolted toward the door with his cousin on his shoulder and the rest of the Host Club trying to keep up.

"Takashi, calm down. We'll see her soon, okay?" Honey tried to console him once they entered their limo and head over their destination, leaving behind the others, but his worry and rage was too great for him to even comprehend his cousin's word. The worry was nauseating and the rage was this close in making him go berserk, his eyes narrowed in impatient when they finally turned to a corner, right in front of her family's second mansion.

For once not bothering to not show his emotion, he marched toward the mansion's golden gate. The security guard tried to stop him but relented under his glare, opening the majestic gate with no complaint. Some men, _the ones that hit Mayami's head and captured her_, he noted with venom, were in his way and those who stood in his way to her should be eliminated. Called it instinct, but he really didn't mind the least if he had to have blood in his hand as long as he got to see her.

"I'm looking for Mayami. Let me pass," Mori stated, trying his best to not go rampage, his glare showing the threat. To his surprise and displeasure, they smirked before answering, "She is not around. Leave now," but, of course, that was not going to happen unless she was in his arms. By then, the whole hosts were there, watching him went and threw all men in his path with Honey's help. He was not the Kendo National Champion for nothing.

"Mayami?!" Mori called, worried, not caring if his loud voice scared the running maid when he practically tore the main door mercilessly. Then they heard something break from upstairs. Resisting on cursing since Honey was there, he pushed all scurrying maid that just happen to be in his path, trying to locate her. Another breaking came from a door down the hall, he forced the locked door open and then he saw red.

"Oh my god," he heard Haruhi gasped before being hugged by Tamaki who was screaming at Kyoya for ambulance and hospital as the twin held one another in fright but they mattered little compared to her. Mayami was in Alicia's room, presumably, her hands handcuffed, blindfolded and her mouth covered by tape, half of her face was covered in blood from the hit when they kidnapped her, a huge gash on her left upper arm and right thigh, and shattered vase all over her, the source of the sound earlier. Red, her whole being was covered in red.

"You! Stay away! I'm not done with this bitch!" Alicia screamed in rage, throwing a glass toward the host club which he caught and broke. His action stunned the crazed looking woman before sending her into a frenzy of rage, throwing everything within her reach. None managed to hit the group but time was of essence, especially with the overflowing blood all over his Mayami, so he grabbed both of Alicia's wrists and hit her neck, making her black out. Now with that out of his way, he turned back to his main concern.

"Mayami," he called weakly, approaching her quickly, wanting to hold her in his arm but afraid of touching her, afraid that he might worsen her condition, afraid that he'll lose her. His hand cautiously pulled her head to his shoulder, feeling even worst when he felt her trembling until he whispered her name again, then he pulled off her blindfold and tape before freeing her hands. His hand caressed her hair, tilting her head so that he could see her eyes to see if she was alright, even though it was false assurance.

Her brilliant green eyes were a few shade darker, filled with relieve, remorse, and fear. He bit his mouth in anger toward her step mother when she started to cry for the first time in front of him. She was supposed to smile, to laugh, to be happy, and yet she was crying, he let her be harmed and cried. If looks could kill, Alicia would be dead under his glare. As if sensing his murderous intent, he felt her weak hand caressed his cheek with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Don't… taint you hand over petty thing," she wheezed with much difficulties as he tried to make her stop talking and rest, holding her hands as if his live depends on it. She sighed, saying, "I'm here now. I'll be okay," before she was limp in his arms. He was this close to really kill the woman who harmed what was his, but he calmed down when he felt her weak pulse. Not wanting to worsen her condition, he scooped her up bridal style in his arms and head toward the ruined main door, in time for the coming ambulance.

He went inside the ambulance with her, frowning all the way when her bleeding just refused to stop. It frightened him, the thought of losing her forever. Never before he felt this type of fear. Minutes felt like hours while he watched her still _red _form helplessly. Fortunately, the bleeding lessened by the time they reached the hospital.

Then all he could do was waited as she was treated away from him.

The room was yellow, light yellow colored as if trying to brighten the room and her red hair stood out. Sixteen hours twenty four minutes and few seconds, that was the amount of time that passed since he last gaze at her emerald eyes. The doctor had assured him that she got away with only a few stitches and no permanent damage, only huge blood loss that made her passed out. Even so, that did not mean he would calm down before he saw her bright green eyes that never failed to make him smile.

From the moment he got the permission to enter her room, he refuse to let her out of his sight. Her skin was ghostly pale when he first saw her in the hospital room, as if she was dead, and the only reason he knew she was simply sleeping was the continuous beeping of the machine. Yet, he feared that if he left her even just for a short moment, that beeping sound might disappear along with her. So he stayed by her side, letting his cousin and friends help him bring some food.

Barely a day passed and yet it felt like months for him. Much to his relieve, her skin looked slightly more lively than before, no longer as white as sheet. That simple sign was enough to make his day as her hand that he held tightened. Wait, tightened? Mori's eyes shifted to her face instantly, finding her long lashes move slightly before she started to blink and he finally saw her sleepy green eyes.

"Mayumi," he winced slightly when his voice sounded soft and weak as he called her name. All hint of sleepiness left her eyes once she properly took in his presence, her eyes staring at him in silence as if gauging his mood before a wide enchanting smile took over her blank face.

"Are you okay?" she questioned innocently as if she was not the one lying on the hospital bed. Unable to contain it any longer, he wrapped his arms around her fragile form, avoiding her stiches carefully while not knowing whether he should sigh in relieve or scold her for making him worried. Before he could choose, she hugged him back, chuckling.

"You are watching over a sleeping person and you didn't sleep along? You should take care of yourself better. Geez, worrying about me as you deprive yourself from sleep won't help me get any better," Mayumi teased while burying her face to his shoulder and ruffling his hair. Her warmth, her smell, and her voice calmed him down as always. Then and there he made up his mind. Pulling back slightly, reluctantly, he stared at her eyes.

"Stay with me," he stated simply with no elaboration. _Stay by my side, stay at my place, never leave me, let me protect you_, were the promise between them then which were left unsaid because they understood the unspoken vow. Mori then joined their lips, gently, as if sealing their promise together and he smiled when he felt her kissing him back.

"Forever," she whispered before connecting their lips together again.

* * *

-The End -

* * *

It was a good story in my brain but I didn't know how to end it :'(

It's a really fail story but it's a waste to not post this considering how long I typed this down.

I always want to make a sweet story about people that just met and just know they are meant for each other like my parents. This is inspired by my parent's first meeting. They are crazy couple that got married after just four months of dating and they are still lovey-dovey until now even after 17 years of marriage.

Oh well, I still hope you like it. Especially since this story is my latest update after 3 months xD


End file.
